federation_starfleetfandomcom-20200213-history
January 2010 R-FS Group Wall
January 2010 RFS Group Wall Chat Records Pages 307-320 Swordsman524 The meeting we had in the beginning of this month was it. 1/31/2010 6:06:55 PM Delete Report Abuse mrtw0face Sir we didnt do our monthly meeting for january 1/31/2010 4:29:56 PM Delete Report Abuse CyberJacques starfleethq(dot)webs(dot)com--remplace(dot) with ".",remove "--" and there you go 1/30/2010 6:15:09 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse harleygrooo i mean can u send me the link to the website :P 1/30/2010 6:06:21 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 Sorry harley, I can't put the exact link to the post on ROBLOX. But if you go on the site you can find it in the Clan/ROBLOX talk section of the forums, its called "Note: Class 2 Shuttlecraft..." 1/30/2010 1:30:48 PM Delete Report Abuse daveed2 Ok,um.. 1/30/2010 9:49:38 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse harleygrooo sword can u send me a link for the site thing???? 1/30/2010 1:17:19 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 I will be willing to hold any talks in about a month due to current development within the group and because of current relations still being estabilished with another organization. 1/29/2010 9:19:11 PM Delete Report Abuse daveed2 :D,Im waiting on swords to tell me if its yes.So ill reply to them.Strange,in all the clans I was in,persons message me isstead of the leader 1/29/2010 6:30:06 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse harleygrooo ..............lol fire XD omg i got spell check on me coputer noa 1/29/2010 2:00:58 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse 1fireblade1 for future questions yesh eh... DO I PWN omg yesh! 1/29/2010 11:55:33 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse harleygrooo nuthign much and dave im a goodf riend with there leader and im a general in there clan 1/28/2010 7:57:49 PM Delete Report Abuse siondark1 what did i miss? 1/28/2010 7:45:56 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse daveed2 Yesh,yesh,and for furutre questions,yesh 1/28/2010 7:21:48 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse harleygrooo im in RDA one with Roony777 right? 1/28/2010 6:23:34 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse daveed2 Yesh 1/28/2010 5:36:21 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 Leader? 1/28/2010 4:38:33 PM Delete Report Abuse daveed2 RDA has messaged me,they want to be allies. 1/28/2010 4:30:44 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse i rly hate the time difrence between europe canada and america i can only see u guys whe im allowed to stay up long friday and saturday :( 1/28/2010 12:54:26 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse harleygrooo i blame my spacestation :P it has a cloaking field tht blends in with the back ground XD well if i removed it though :P 1/26/2010 5:48:09 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 "maybe you need a second course of flying at the academy JK" - Yeah, he will have to take a number of classes if he wishes to be helmsman. 1/26/2010 4:10:12 PM Delete Report Abuse harleygrooo i just crashed my starship into a space station -_- 1/25/2010 6:59:33 PM Delete Report Abuse harleygrooo me? 1/25/2010 6:59:02 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse siondark1 yet your my helmsmen.....maybe you need a second course of flying at the academy JK 1/25/2010 6:55:50 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse harleygrooo daveed2 says: Im better at crashing shuttles :D me to :3 1/25/2010 2:28:29 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse daveed2 Im better at crashing shuttles :D 1/25/2010 10:49:13 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 hehe 1/24/2010 10:03:53 PM Delete Report Abuse siondark1 i'm better at starship commanding.lol 1/24/2010 8:30:13 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse CyberJacques Maybe we don't have any thing related with admiralsharp but i still hate him 1/24/2010 4:08:21 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 If you are infiltrating them show no interest in Cyber or any other "bounties" they have. 1/24/2010 12:05:50 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 Cyber, we no longer have anything to do with Admiralsharp or his organizations. 1/24/2010 12:00:30 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 Possibly make new ones with belts. If you guys have other ideas for them i'd apprecieate some. And BR, you do kinda remind me of Nog there. 1/24/2010 11:55:53 AM Delete Report Abuse mrtw0face Swords Sir since you have bc again are you going to put the uniforms back on sale?Or make new ones? 1/24/2010 11:50:33 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse BadRomance dtf will never come back sir. Cadet BR reporting for duty. I feel like nog..... 1/24/2010 11:49:49 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse mrtw0face Anyone talking trash about DTF on the walll or anywhere else is prohibited he chose to leave and hes leaving for good i dont want any more talk of him about FS 1/24/2010 11:48:41 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse man155 Is it just me or does DTF leave then come back, then leave then come back again, then leave and come back yet again. 1/24/2010 11:41:24 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse CyberJacques My infiltration account is BountyMaster,and also i will take an occasion to attempt to join admiralsharp sar wars clan to mess it up a bit 1/24/2010 9:52:54 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse CyberJacques Sion,I had a bit of a training about infiltration...i gonna try on my side,and then i'll ask when i will be more respected in their clan 1/24/2010 9:42:06 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse siondark1 the 6x-934 investigation didn't go so well, when i asked about cyber's bounty they said they had one then when i asked who he said it was classified and considered me REF. REF is a clan at war with them. Anyways, Then he turned guns on me. I also heard one of their conversations. They're at war with REF we could us that to our advantage. 1/23/2010 10:29:20 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse siondark1 uhh i'm doing my duties as a fleet captain.... 1/23/2010 9:48:08 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse spidermonkey11135 hey im wondering what siondark is up to plz tell me 1/23/2010 6:52:56 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse StarfleetWebsite StarfleetHQ . webs . com --- No spaces around dots! Please go to the clan site and use the resources. Thanks! 1/22/2010 9:01:12 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 Lots of people are also not using the powers they are granted as well, and I see that as a problem. 1/22/2010 6:46:41 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 Lots of people are also not using the powers they are granted as well, and I see that as a problem. 1/22/2010 6:34:26 PM Delete Report Abuse StarfleetWebsite StarfleetHQ . webs . com --- No spaces around dots! Please go to the clan site and use the resources. Thanks! 1/22/2010 5:39:56 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 I'm still writing docs, dont know when we can start recruitment again. We dont have any academy things set up, we have no handbook. Some suggest we should start recruitment immidiately, but we cannot due to the problems i just mentioned here. 1/22/2010 5:32:54 PM Delete Report Abuse man155 Who? 1/22/2010 11:46:18 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 I'm sorry. We can talk about it sometime if you want... 1/21/2010 6:23:27 PM Delete Report Abuse CyberJacques I'm still hesitating...because of the Darksky 1/21/2010 5:34:41 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 Yes, the Head of Operations position is still undecided. Take your time, we're still writing the docs. But yes, you can talk with some of the members of your branch. 1/21/2010 1:35:51 PM Delete Report Abuse CyberJacques ..i am still in R.R.,you know 1/20/2010 8:58:05 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 You can contact RR or Security, they should assist you as a guard. 1/20/2010 5:57:27 PM Swordsman524 Just a reminder that we are not quite soldiers :|. 1/20/2010 5:46:45 PM Delete Report Abuse jgoosse i wounder...? 1/20/2010 12:02:34 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse wait a sec guys! what about the war us v.s another group what ever happend to that! 1/20/2010 12:02:16 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse 1fireblade1 btw swords just to remind you that threatening our soldiers is a act of war 1/20/2010 12:01:56 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse 1fireblade1 go to a fighting arena and wait for thwm to come n pwn em 1/20/2010 12:00:52 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse DTF Let them kill you dude 1/19/2010 8:34:12 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse harleygrooo is swords...H1gh????lol i aaid trhat word before and i got a worning XD 1/19/2010 8:12:53 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse harleygrooo set a bounty on them lol i had about 10-20 clans trying to kill me or get me to join 1/19/2010 8:11:56 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse CyberJacques Guys...a person came said that another clan have a bounty on my head,their clan is the 6x-934,they don't want to have a war with FS just to kill me,what should i do? 1/19/2010 7:32:40 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse daveed2 Umm,Whats FJDSLKHFKSDJFHKSJDHFKSJDHFKSJDHF?? 1/19/2010 6:10:29 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 super happy mood swing sad time! 1/19/2010 3:40:42 PM Delete Report Abuse man155 I think he's saying: "LOOK AT MEEEE!!!! I CAN TYPE RANDOM LETTERS!!!!!XD" Or maybe he was bored. 1/19/2010 2:28:51 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse the admiral has gone mad ahhhhhhh 1/19/2010 11:29:11 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse CyberJacques He got hacked? 1/19/2010 10:58:54 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse DTF Seriously though whats with the shout? 1/19/2010 10:41:01 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 ;) 1/19/2010 12:18:07 AM Delete Report Abuse DTF Uhhh...SWORDS HAS GONE MAD!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! 1/18/2010 11:17:14 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse siondark1 true. 1/17/2010 9:33:54 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse CyberJacques Sion,actually we recruit anyone that want to join the clan 1/16/2010 9:23:37 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse daveed2 Oh 1/16/2010 5:35:15 PM siondark1 besides we only have 25 people, and we recru good people unlike ew and sc. 1/16/2010 4:49:57 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 Fireblade: If you want, sure! 1/15/2010 9:05:03 PM Delete Report Abuse siondark1 daveed elite wing is like starfleet command, second, do we look like elite wing? 1/15/2010 8:31:15 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse CyberJacques daveed,we do have a medical branch(medical and sciences were merged to make a single branch:science) 1/15/2010 7:33:15 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse daveed2 Plus I think we need a security post in our "planets"What?EW Has a defence battery on a planet it controlls,we need one also :D 1/15/2010 6:08:47 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse daveed2 Umm,I think we need a medical branch 1/15/2010 6:07:40 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse 1fireblade1 can i make a rapid responce outpost cheers i knew you would understand 1/14/2010 1:32:07 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse jgoosse: L.T command officer tactical officer in the USS DARKSKY if more info needed ask me... 1/13/2010 3:38:10 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse 1fireblade1 1fireblade1 rapid response rank i dunno because i don't get told it ever 1/13/2010 12:01:44 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse man155 man155, operations officer, rank unknown; possibly ensign,and no known assignment. 1/12/2010 11:50:02 AM Delete Report Abuse CyberJacques CyberJacques:ex Head of Rapid Response and future head of Operations,Commanding officer:USS Darksky 1/12/2010 10:15:02 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 Thanks to those who already posted their roll calls. Just a reminder that after a 4 week absence you will be removed from the group 1/11/2010 10:47:24 PM Delete Report Abuse Trekkie Trekkie: Head of Med. Currently taking finals for the rest of the week. 1/11/2010 10:43:16 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse siondark1 Siondark1 Fleet Captain Commanding officer: U.S.S. Scarlet 1/11/2010 9:36:34 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse mrtw0face Mrtw0face Commander First Officer of the U.S.S. Scarlet. 1/11/2010 7:50:42 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse collyboy3 Rollcall Collyboy3 Recruit 1/11/2010 6:59:00 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse man155 s'pose he is. And i haven't a clue what rank i am. I think i'm a ensign. 1/11/2010 1:20:42 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse 1fireblade1 yeh reds well qualified to fill smirky's job 1/11/2010 11:02:33 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse redburst8 redburst8, head of the royal guard and possible head of rr branch. 1/11/2010 9:47:21 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse 1fireblade1 sword do you think you could make me a acountt?? becuase i dont know how it realy confusing 1/10/2010 1:36:05 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 No, thats what he chose on SL. He chose it from the list he was given. Out of the list i was given when i signed up, i chose Ireto. And smirky resigned due to being exiled, although he might be coming back. 1/10/2010 1:27:30 PM Delete Report Abuse mrtw0face So DTFs real last name is solo? 1/10/2010 1:13:18 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse CyberJacques mr,you don't invent your family name,you use one that was already invented 1/9/2010 9:34:57 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse mrtw0face why is smirky resigning when he barely kept his job in the last week? 1/9/2010 8:46:46 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse mrtw0face Lol DTF Solo xD come to think of it i need a last name..Is Jacob Gugumba ok? 1/9/2010 8:45:52 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 Probably re-introducing FS-Starfleet.webs(dotcom) 1/9/2010 5:32:26 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 I've realized that Cyber. Planning a meeting in the same day NEVER works. 1/9/2010 5:29:27 PM Delete Report Abuse CyberJacques Admiral,you can't make meeting the same day that you start talking about it,you should atleast tell us about it 2-3 days before the meeting. 1/9/2010 5:13:13 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse another day well i hope it will be friday or saturday or i wont be there 1/9/2010 4:55:18 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse i will make it becus is 3 hours from now 1/9/2010 3:50:22 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 Nah, xD 1/9/2010 1:20:33 PM Delete Report Abuse siondark1 admiral.....................did you get hacked???????????????????????????????????? 1/9/2010 10:59:51 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 you'll need to choose a last name, tell me what you choose. Mine is Phil Ireto, Cyber's is Jacques Starsider, and DTF's is DTF Solo. There is a list of last names given to choose from. 1/8/2010 3:52:07 PM Delete Report Abuse 1fireblade1 erm im ok ill just make an acc on there sayin 1fireblade1 so ya know my name lol 1/8/2010 6:25:29 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 Check the site. There's a post on it. Anyway, fire, lets forget about that thing that happened in the past. It's an age verification to verify that you're not an adult. I can create an account for you if you wish, just contact me on the FS site. 1/7/2010 4:15:11 PM Delete Report Abuse daveed2 Whats sl?!?!? 1/7/2010 3:36:41 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse 1fireblade1 in sl it says you gotta select paypal for summit but why?? 1/7/2010 5:58:27 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse daveed2 Poor recruits :D 1/6/2010 8:41:38 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 We are currently halting all recruitment and declining all requests to join at the moment. 1/6/2010 6:21:56 PM Delete Report Abuse CyberJacques Errm just to say to members,you should try to join SL(Second life) because we have an FS expansion there,currently the admiral,me,DTF and Trekkie are on SL 1/6/2010 4:28:55 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 I'm sorry, I don't quite get what you mean. 1/5/2010 8:25:29 PM Delete Report Abuse siondark1 sir when i was in E.S. i carried the rank of captain. F.S. Can't always have everyone to themselves sir. 1/5/2010 5:43:55 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 Since you hold a position of authority here, then that policy applies from now. You may still be in a different group as long as you do not hold a position of authority there. 1/3/2010 7:48:42 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 That's correct, Sion. 1/3/2010 7:07:28 PM Delete Report Abuse siondark1 In the past you have had no problem with me in E.S. or G.A. 1/3/2010 5:43:24 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse siondark1 admiral if i may speek frankly i have been WAY MORE active in this clan than in E.S. I've shown plenty of dedication. I always will. 1/3/2010 5:41:45 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse daveed2 Sir,we need some science officers,without them,we cant advance in tech,and I forward mrtw0face's question,what is a sl land? 1/3/2010 11:54:54 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse mrtw0face sir whats an sl land? 1/3/2010 8:49:51 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse mrtw0face well ive never lived in Ireland but im mostly Irish only 5 percent american then five percent english so im mixed lol i live in america this is a reply to your post at the bottom of the page sir 1/3/2010 8:47:32 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 And Cyber, there will be a Head of Operations manual in about a week. For now you can submit a branch transfer request to Operations. It can be found on the site wiki. You can then fill it out and submit it to the ROBLOX/Clan talk section of the forums. Transfer requests are very normal, regular, day to day things. 1/2/2010 3:05:30 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 Sion, we were changing our policies and a part of this is that positions of authority in FS cannot have positions of authority on other organizations due to the usually high responsibilities of an FS officer. 1/2/2010 2:57:58 PM Delete Report Abuse CyberJacques I can now return into games :D 1/2/2010 10:59:42 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse siondark1 I resigned from E.S....... 1/2/2010 9:13:43 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse harleygrooo fire didint i tell u not to swear... 1/2/2010 7:23:21 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse 1fireblade1 [ Content Deleted ] 1/2/2010 5:02:55 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 We need to introduce them to the upcoming policies which will be stated and made clear in the handbook. 1/1/2010 4:19:18 PM Delete Report Abuse daveed2 Well,we seem to have a few recruits... 1/1/2010 9:50:15 AM Delete Report Abuse Category:R-FS Group Wall